Harry Potter smears paint on his cheeks
by htimsyenraek4444444444
Summary: no comment


Psychology Today

US

Back

Psychology Today

Home

Find a Therapist

Get Help

Magazine

Today

Back

Find a Therapist

Get Help

Find a Therapist

Find a Treatment Center

Find a Psychiatrist

Find a Support Group

Members

Login

Sign Up

Back

Get Help

Mental Health

Addiction

ADHD

Anxiety

Asperger's

Autism

Bipolar Disorder

Chronic Pain

Depression

Eating Disorders

Personality

Passive Aggression

Personality

Shyness

Personal Growth

Goal Setting

Happiness

Positive Psychology

Stopping Smoking

Relationships

Low Sexual Desire

Relationships

Sex

Family Life

Child Development

Parenting

View Help Index

Do I Need Help?

Self Tests

Recently Diagnosed?

Diagnosis Dictionary

Types of Therapy

Talk to Someone

Find a Therapist

Find a Treatment Center

Find a Psychiatrist

Find a Support Group

Back

Magazine

Silencing Your Inner Critic

There are ways to temper your toughest critic and take constructive control of your feelings.

SubscribeIssue Archive

Back

Today

News

Schizophrenia and the Gut

Arts-Integrated Pedagogy May Enhance Academic Learning

Media Coverage of Pet Therapy Research Often Gets It Wrong

Essential Reads

Leaving Neverland, Pedophilia, and Traits of the Psychopath

Time's Up on Child Marriages in the U.S.

Love Is Enough—or Is It? Common Myths about Relationships

5 Daily Actions to Build Your Confidence

Trending Topics

Narcissism

Alzheimer's

Bias

Affective Forecasting

Neuroscience

Behavioral Economics

See All

Bella DePaulo Ph.D.

Living Single

Are Singles Doomed to High Blood Pressure? Only If They Read the Media Reports of the Latest Study

Watch out, singles -- Media reports will make your blood boil!

Posted Mar 22, 2008

Have you heard the one about marital status and blood pressure? Themediahas been abuzz about a study on that topicreleaseda few days ago. The research has been featured on Good Morning America, CNN, MSNBC, in an Associated Press report, and many other places.

HERE ARE THE CLAIMS MADE IN THE MEDIA

I typed a few key words into Google to get a sense of the headlines. Here are a few:

1\. "Happily married have lower blood pressure than singles."

2\. "Marriagemay lower blood pressure."

3\. "Walk down the aisle for lower blood pressure, but be happy!"

4\. "A happy marriage leads to low blood pressure."

5\. "Happily marrieds have lower blood pressure than social singles."

article continues after advertisement

Exhibit #6 comes from a pro-marriage listserv. The moderator introduced the study by noting, "This research is all the more reason to help couples learn how to get married..."

For years, I have been examining claims about the links between getting married and getting healthy. (See Chapter 2 of my book,Singled Out.) My approach is apparently different than that of many reporters: I actually go to the original journal article and read what the study really did show. Time and again, the results that make it into the media are a biased version of the actual results of the research, and in just about every instance, they are biased toward making married people look better and single people look worse.

I'll explain how that has happened with this particular study. Sometimes, though, you need look no further than the headline to realize that something is amiss. Take the very first headline, for example: "Happily married have lower blood pressure than singles." The claim is that if you compare only those married people who are happily married, to all singles (regardless of theirhappinessor anything else), the married people seem healthier.

article continues after advertisement

HERE ARE THE ACTUAL RESULTS

Here's what I learned about the study from reading theoriginal journal article:

Adults from the Provo, Utah community (mostly white) agreed to wear a blood pressure monitor for 24 hours. The married group was comprised of 204 heterosexuals. The 99 singles included 12 who were divorced and 1 who was widowed; the others had always been single.

From headlines such as "Marriage may lower blood pressure," you might guess that when blood pressure was averaged across the 24 hours of the study, the married people would have lower blood pressure than the singles. You would, however, be wrong. There were NO SIGNIFICANT DIFFERENCES in blood pressure between the married people and the single people.

Next, the authors looked at people's blood pressure only while they were awake. Maybe those waking hours, when married participants may have actually be interacting with their spouses, are the times when they look healthier than single people. Wrong again. There were NO SIGNIFICANT DIFFERENCES in blood pressure between the married people and the single people during waking hours.

article continues after advertisement

What's left is blood pressure whilesleeping. The authors looked at how much each person's blood pressure decreased while sleeping compared to when the person was awake. The married people had a greater reduction in blood pressure (not necessarily the same as a lower level of blood pressure), by about 3 points, than single people.

That is the key finding that you have been hearing all about: Married people look better than single people only if you compare reductions in blood pressure when the participants areunconscious.

I'm not saying that "nocturnal dips" are unimportant. But really, when you read those headlines, is that what you thought you werelearning?

But suppose, hypothetically, that the results had been much stronger. Imagine that the married people had much lower blood pressure than the single people all day and all night. Would it then be okay to say that if you want to have lower blood pressure, you should get married?

Not on the basis of this study. Anyone who has taken a course in psychology or research methodology probably knows why. If married people differ from single people in blood pressure (or anything else), you cannot know, on the basis of this sort of study, whether they differ BECAUSE they are married. Maybe the people who got married already had lower blood pressure even before they married, and getting married made no difference.

Methodologically, there is a great way to figure out whether getting married helps your blood pressure. Unfortunately, it is unethical. You would have to assign people at random to get married or stay single.

The next best thing is to follow people over time. Richard Lucas and his colleagues have done this in astudy of happinessthat has been ongoing for at least 18 years. They found that people who got married and stayed married throughout the course of the study experienced a small increase in happiness around the time of the wedding. Then they went back to being as happy or as unhappy as they were when they were single. The people who married and eventually divorced did not even get the benefit of a honeymoon effect; they were already becoming less happy, not more so, as their wedding day approached.

There is no comparable study of changes in blood pressure as people transition from being single to being married (or from being married to being divorced or widowed).

WHAT'S WITH THE "HAPPILY MARRIED"?

I've already made fun of the headline claiming that happily married people have lower blood pressure than single people (whether happy or unhappy). The happy qualification covers another finding that some of the reports did mention: Unhappily married people had worse blood pressure readings across the 24-hrs than did the single people. They also had higher blood pressure during the day. Their "nocturnal dips" were not any different.

Hence, some main headings (e.g., "Good marriage equals good blood pressure") were qualified by a subheading: "Bad marriage worse than being single."

Fair is fair. The blood pressure of unhappy married people should be compared to the blood pressure of unhappy single people.

WHAT ABOUT THOSE "SOCIAL SINGLES"?

Headline #5, "Happily marrieds have lower blood pressure than social singles," introduces another factor - whether singles are "social" or not. The title of the published article poses the question, "Is there something unique about marriage?" The press release from Brigham Young University stated that "Having supportivefriendsdid not translate into improved blood pressure for singles or unhappily marrieds." What that summary suggests is that even if you are single and you have supportive friends, you are still doomed to your non-dippy blood pressure.

Now once again, let me tell you what I read in the actual journal article. The measure of "supportive friends" was a 40-item scale. It consists of 10 items measuring your access to tangible, material help (sample item: "If for some reason I were put in jail, there is someone I could call to bail me out"); 10 items measuring whether you have people with whom you can discuss your problems (sample item: "There is really no one I can trust to give me good financial advice"); 10 items measuring whether you have people you can do things with (sample item: "Most people I know don't enjoy the same things I do"); and 10 items measuring yourself-esteem(sample item: "I am able to do things as well as most other people").

Single people who had more access to support (as measured by this scale), compared to married people who had more access to support (again, as measured by this scale), had no better blood pressure readings than those who had less access to support. That's the basis for the conclusion that "there [is] something unique about marriage."

Here is the question that the study did NOT address: If you are single, and you have a close friend or asiblingor anyone else who is important to you (or if you have the number of closerelationshipsand the degree of closeness that you desire), then how does your blood pressure compare to a married person's?

CONCLUSION

If you are single, I don't think you should decide to get married in order to lower your blood pressure. Just relax and get a good night's sleep.

Unfortunately, that probably won't work for me. I'm single, and media reports like these make my blood boil.

SHOW7 COMMENTS

advertisement

About the Author

Bella DePaulo, Ph.D., an expert on single people, is the author ofSingled Outand other books. She isan Academic Affiliate in Psychological Brain Sciences, UCSB.

Online:

Psychology Today

US

Back

Psychology Today

Home

Find a Therapist

Get Help

Magazine

Today

Back

Find a Therapist

Get Help

Find a Therapist

Find a Treatment Center

Find a Psychiatrist

Find a Support Group

Members

Login

Sign Up

Back

Get Help

Mental Health

Addiction

ADHD

Anxiety

Asperger's

Autism

Bipolar Disorder

Chronic Pain

Depression

Eating Disorders

Personality

Passive Aggression

Personality

Shyness

Personal Growth

Goal Setting

Happiness

Positive Psychology

Stopping Smoking

Relationships

Low Sexual Desire

Relationships

Sex

Family Life

Child Development

Parenting

View Help Index

Do I Need Help?

Self Tests

Recently Diagnosed?

Diagnosis Dictionary

Types of Therapy

Talk to Someone

Find a Therapist

Find a Treatment Center

Find a Psychiatrist

Find a Support Group

Back

Magazine

Silencing Your Inner Critic

There are ways to temper your toughest critic and take constructive control of your feelings.

SubscribeIssue Archive

Back

Today

News

Schizophrenia and the Gut

Arts-Integrated Pedagogy May Enhance Academic Learning

Media Coverage of Pet Therapy Research Often Gets It Wrong

Essential Reads

Leaving Neverland, Pedophilia, and Traits of the Psychopath

Time's Up on Child Marriages in the U.S.

Love Is Enough—or Is It? Common Myths about Relationships

5 Daily Actions to Build Your Confidence

Trending Topics

Narcissism

Alzheimer's

Bias

Affective Forecasting

Neuroscience

Behavioral Economics

See All

Jefferson Singer Ph.D.

Life Scripts

"Why does that little girl have dirty skin?"

p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt" class="MsoNormal"What should we do about our ear

Posted Mar 26, 2008

With Barack Obama's recent historical speech on the continuing racial divide in the country, I thought it would be helpful to share some of my research on people's earliestmemoriesof racial difference andprejudice. The take-home message is earliest encounters linger and will influence our lives, if we let them do so!

We collected over 250 memories of first encounters with racial difference or prejudice from various members of my campus community of Connecticut College and another 100 or so memories from African-American students at Spelman College in Atlanta. In studying the stories people wrote about these memories, we were struck by the enduring vividness and power of these experiences from long ago in people's lives. Some were embarrassing memories in which the narrators made naïve comments like the one that is in the title of this blog, and others were moretraumaticmemories in which individuals were beaten up for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Some people also shared moments of pride in whichparentshelped them to embrace their difference or the difference of others who shared their classrooms or neighborhoods.

What our results emphasized was how people often could not shake the attitudes parents had modeled for them so early in their lives. In one of the most painful examples, a participant wrote about how she had brought an African-American child home to her house for a play date. Her parents said nothing until the child left. Her father then spanked her and told her never to bring that "kind of child" to their home again. The person ended this memory by admitting that she has never felt comfortable with a person of color since then.

I would not want people reading this blog to come away with theimpressionthat if we are exposed to racist or prejudiced attitudes early that there is nothing we can do about it. There is plenty we can do because we do not have to allow residual discomfort or awkwardness to guide our actions. It is ourjobas adults to look hard at ourselves and question deep-seated fears and reflexive biases. I think this was the true message of Obama's words. We live in a society scarred by a past of racial division and oppression. We have all been affected by this fact and cannot escape the way it has warped each and every one of us. Accepting that we are all tainted, that we are under its evil spell to some degree, what do we do about this? The answer is that we step up and reject the status quo, the legacy of discomfort and ill will that is easily available to us. We look for bridges and ways to unite. We find our better natures and rise above the painful impressions of our formative years. We do not let those who would prey on these early and easy prejudices distract us from our more noble purpose.

SHOW1 COMMENT

advertisement

More Posts

Collecting Positive Relationship Stories–What's Your Story?

We would love to add your story to our We-Story database!

Positive Couple Therapy: 7 Elements of We-ness (SERAPHS)

Here are key factors to build a stronger relationship

This Valentine's Day, Give a We-Story Instead of Flowers!

Couples can use shared memories to reaffirm love.

Continue Reading

Most Popular

7 Ways Narcissists Manipulate Relationships

How Dogs See the World: Some Facts About the Canine Cosmos

Love Is Enough—or Is It? Common Myths about Relationships

8 Ways to Wake Up Happier

Leaving Neverland, Pedophilia, and Traits of the Psychopath

More Like This

"Why Do I Have These Genes?" Questions of Fate, Free Will, and Genetics

Why Apologies Are Overrated: "I am so sorry for the harm I have caused"

Wonder Woman: Why Role Models Matter to Young Girls

Why does everyone have to shout on cable news?

Why "Why does this Matter?" Matters when it comes to Student Motivation and Performance

Find a Therapist

Get the help you need from a therapist near you–a FREE service from Psychology Today.


End file.
